10 Anne Drabbles
by Andrea1984
Summary: 10 Anne Drabbles unter einer Überschrift, damit es ordentlicher aussieht. Die Schlüsselwörter bzw. Pointen etc. könnt ihr jederzeit erfragen, unter dem Kommentar Knopf oder EMail etc.
1. Anne Drabble 1

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete Gilbert das Telegramm. Der Postbote hatte es vor wenigen Minuten gebracht. Das Herz des Arztes schlug bis zum Hals. Er las das Telegramm langsam durch und runzelte die Stirn. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

Anne trat in die Küche von Ingleside. Sie trug einen Blumenstrauß auf dem Arm und freute sich sehr darüber. Doch ihr Lächeln verschwand, als sie Gibert's ernstes Gesicht sah.

"Was ist denn geschehen?", erkundigte sie sich.

Gilbert reichte ihr das Blatt Papier: "Hier liest selbst. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen."

Anne's Augen wanderten die Zeilen entlang. Dann grinste sie: "Wie sollen wir es Jem und den anderen beibringen, dass Faith einem gesunden Zwillingspärchen das Leben geschenkt hat."


	2. Anne Drabble 2

Noch ein Anne- Drabble:

„Drück doch, drück doch.", rief Rilla verzweifelt. Ken rang nach Luft. Er hatte doch schon alles probiert. Doch nichts half, um das Problem zu lösen. „Es geht nicht, dein Nachthemd ist im Weg.", antwortete Ken schließlich zögernd. Hoffentlich hatte er die richtigen Worte gefunden, wie er es seiner Frau schonend beibringen sollte?

„Drück doch, drück doch.", wiederholte Rilla ihre Worte eindringlich. Sie wurde allmählich ungeduldig, weil es nicht klappen wollte. Dabei hatte sie sich so darauf gefreut.

Nach dem 5. Versuch atmete Ken erleichert auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn:"Gott sei dank, jetzt ist der Koffer zu."


	3. Anne Drabble 3

Anne erhielt an diesem Tag viel Post. Sie las jeden Brief und jede Karte sorgfältig durch. Doch von Shirley war gar nichts darunter. Sie hatte sich so sehr auf eine Nachricht von ihm gefreut. Als am kommenden Wochenende immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von ihrem jüngsten Sohn gekommen war, ging Anne in die Bibliothek. Sie suchte eine Weile, ehe sie das passende Buch fand. Gilbert schlich sich fast lautlos herein und blickte seiner Frau halb neugierig, halb verwundert über ihre rechte Schulter.

"Schade, dass Indien so weit weg ist.", dachte Anne mit einem wehmütigen Seufzer und klappte den Atlas wieder zu.


	4. Anne Drabble 4

Anne lag seit einigen Tagen im Krankenhaus. Sie war noch nicht aus dem Koma erwacht. Wer sollte nur all die Kosten decken? Gilbert zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber. Er hatte nie – auch nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen – an so einen Notfall gedacht. Doch plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Gilbert griff zum Telephon, um Jem anzurufen. Dieser war selbst ein Arzt und gab ihm einen guten Rat. Nun konnte Gilbert sein Problem lösen. Er beantragte eine Sozialversicherungsnummer für Anne. Sie lautete: 4903110365. Dann ging alles mit der Versicherung und auch den Kosten glatt über die Bühne. Gilbert war sehr dankbar dafür.


	5. Anne Drabble 5

Nan schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Warum hatte sie sich darauf eingelassen? Doch Di, die es gelegentlich ausprobierte, schwärmte so davon. Was blieb Nan also anderes übrig. Mutig bereitete sie sich darauf vor. „Wenn du schreien oder kreischen musst, ist das kein Problem. Vielen geht es genauso. Lass' alles raus, wenn dir danach zumute." Diana gab ihrer Zwillingsschwester diesen guten Ratschlag. „Hoch runter, Hoch runter. Es wird dir bestimmt gefallen." Mit zitternden Knien machte sich Nan auf den Weg. Worauf wartete sie noch? Nan setzte sich und zog den Bügel über den Kopf. Langsam ratterte die Achterbahn die Schienen empor.


	6. Anne Drabble 6

Anne betrachtete zärtlich ihr jüngstes Kind. Sie hatte sich nach den Zwillingen so sehr eine weitere Tochter gewünscht. Nun war dieser Wunsch endlich in Erfüllung gegangen. Gilbert lehnte im Türrahmen. Er ließ die anderen Kinder langsam in das Schlafzimmer eintreten. Neugierig blickten Jem, Walter, Di, Nan und Shirley in die Wiege. Shirley war noch viel zu klein, um zu begreifen, was hier vor sich ging. Doch die anderen Kinder freuten sich.

„Sie sieht hübsch aus.", meinte Jem. „Ich bin nicht mehr die einzige, mit roten Haaren.", freute sich Diana. Und Nan äußerte sich:" Meine Schwester sieht aus wie ein Engel."


	7. Anne Drabble 7

Viele Leute drängten sich vor dem geheimnisvollen Zelt. Anne und Diana schlenderten neugierig näher. Doch sie konnten nichts genaueres erkennen. Die Menschenschlange wurde immer länger und länger.

„Die anderen Ladenbesitzer können alle zusperren, weil zu ihnen keiner mehr kommen mag.", meinte Diana schmunzelnd. Anne stimmte ihrer Freundin natürlich zu. Endlich rückten die Menschen ein wenig näher. Vor dem Zelt stand ein Schild, aber niemand las was darauf stand. Alle gingen rücksichtslos daran vorbei. Anne reckte sich, las den Text und rief freudig aus: „Sieh nur. Madame Cordelia liest die Zukunft aus ihrer Kristallkugel. Ob sie wohl eine verwandte Seele ist?"


	8. Anne Drabble 8

Die Kinder drückten sich die Nase am Fenster platt. „Warum kommt er denn nicht endlich?", jammerte Jem. Walter stieß ihn ungeduldig beiseite und versuchte, sich ein wenig zu strecken. Dazwischen drängelten sich Nan und Di. Die Kinder hielten das Warten fast gar nicht mehr aus. Langsam schoben sich die Wolken am Himmel zusammen. Die Sonne verschwand fast unmerklich dahinter. Endlich war es soweit. „Mami, sieh nur. Der erste Schnee fällt.", jubelten die Kinder fröhlich. Fast hätten sie Shirley aufweckt, der friedlich vor dem Kamin schlief. Anne lehnte im Türrahmen. Sie wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. „Mami, dürfen wir draußen spielen?"


	9. Anne Drabble 9

Der Schnee glitzerte in der Sonne. Viele junge Leute waren auf dem Land unterwegs. Sie nützten den freien Sonntag so richtig aus. Alle lachten und schrieen vor Freude durcheinander. Erst hatten Jem und seine Geschwister eine Schneeballschlacht veranstaltet. Doch das war ihnen auf Dauer langweilig geworden. „Ich weiß was...", hatte Walter vorgeschlagen. „Wir spannen die Pferde vor den Schlitten und binden ihnen Glöckchen um den Hals. Dann können wir noch ein wenig draußen bleiben."

Sein Vorschlag wurde begeistert angenommen. Anne machte sich große Sorgen. Doch Gilbert meinte "Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Die Kinder können gut mit den Pferden umgehen."


	10. Anne Drabble 10

„Wir sind jetzt schon über zwei Jahre verheiratet.", schimpfte Anne wütend. Ihre grau-grünen Augen blitzten auf. Fast hätte sie mit dem Fuß aufgestampft, doch das gehörte sich nicht für eine Ehefrau. „Alle anderen Frauen haben schon so was. Warum kann ich das nicht auch haben? Wir leben ja schließlich nicht mehr im Mittelalter."

Gilbert versuchte vergeblich, das Wort zu ergreifen. Erst als Anne tief Luft holte, konnte er endlich sagen:"Also gut, wenn du unbedingt willst. Dann fahre ich morgen nach Charlottetown und kaufe ein Telefon für dich. Hilfst du mir dann beim Verlegen des Telefonkabels? Susan kümmert sich um Jem."


End file.
